For A Better Day
by Akari Etsu
Summary: A Worick y Nicolas les toca ir a un nuevo distrito, ¿qué sucederá cuando Worick se moleste porque el cliente no aparece? / Worick x Nicolas & Nicolas x Worick / YAOI / Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del oneshot son del derecho de su creador, **Kohske** , yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo, sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Título:** For A Better Day.

 **Pareja:** Worick x Nicolas  & Nicolas x Worick [Gangsta.].

 **Sinopsis:** A Worick y Nicolas les toca ir a un nuevo distrito, ¿qué sucederá cuando Worick se moleste porque el cliente no aparece?

 **Género:** Romance  & Humor & Yaoi.

 **Clasificación:** Fiction Rated T (+13).

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje Vulgar.

 **Palabras:** 1.812

 **Beta-Reader:** Charlie Dalton.

 **Inspiración:** For A Better Day, Avicii.

* * *

El silencio era delatador.  
Debían ser cuidadosos.  
Estar en territorio enemigo nunca era la mejor elección.

— ** _Nic_ , ¿este es el lugar?**

El nombrado, aquel hombre cuya estatura no iba pareja con la energía descomunal que su cuerpo poseía, levantó el dedo pulgar con su característica calma y su distante mirada, afirmando a la pregunta de su compañero.

Worick le miró unos segundos, y luego sonrió vagamente, con un deje de estupidez por ese toque de infantilismo.

Sus cuerpos podían percibir el aroma que usualmente ellos impregnaban en la gente, el tan conocido temor. El ambiente apestaba a sangre. Estaba todo vagamente iluminado, de manera discontinua, por unos faros con una amarillenta y tenue luz.

— **Tsk…** —chasqueó la lengua— **, ¿cómo es posible que aún no haya _nadie_?**

Apagó su tercer cigarro, tirándolo al suelo y silenciándolo cuando colocó suavemente y de modo preciso su zapato recién lustrado.

Habían sido contratados, esta vez, para una entrega. No conocían detalles, solamente que, _alguien_ , les iba a dar un pedido con destino desconocido. El cliente había sido muy ambiguo cuando habló con Alex por teléfono —con dejes de intranquilidad y nerviosismo según había afirmado la mujer—, únicamente dejando en claro que se reunieran en ese callejón, donde horas después se encontraban.

 _Demasiadas incógnitas para un simple trabajo de viernes por la noche._

La espera se hacía insufrible. Parecía una eternidad.

Worick miró su reloj. Pasaban 5 minutos de la hora estipulada. Solamente de estar allí provocaba que su piel se erizase; encontrarse en territorio de extorsión máxima no alegraba a nadie.

Suspiraron. Solo _estaban matando el tiempo_ como tantas otras veces.

— **…esto es muy aburrido.**

Se apoyó en la pared de aquel lóbrego callejón, que a duras penas se podía percibir el final. Sus piernas empezaron a pesar por lo que se deslizó, suave y tranquilo, hasta el suelo donde pudo sentarse y de forma rápida encontrar un punto cómodo.

El tiempo no avanzaba.

Nicolas se encontraba a su lado, de pie, observando cómo el humo del cigarro que se posaba delicado en los labios del gigoló se atenuaba mientras subía hasta el punto de disolverse en el aire que les acompañaba.

– **Como creía, no fue buena idea** —Frunció el ceño, realmente molesto. La gente sabía que los Benriya no tenían fama de ser pacientes. Entonces, ¿por qué atrasarse y no ser puntual?

Cada vez la temperatura disminuía más.

Worick estaba cabreado. Le quedaban pocos cigarrillos, eso empeoraba las cosas.

El espadachín, también apoyado en aquella pared —aparentando, a su vez, mantener la mirada perdida—, descruzó los brazos y llevó con lentitud su mano derecha al cabello ajeno. Le acarició, cuidadoso. Worick Arcangelo sintió la gruesa mano de Nicolas deslizarse por su pelo, creándole miles de emociones en un solo instante. Su respiración quedó entrecortada. No podía mirarle, ya que, su parche posicionado en el lado izquierdo se lo impedía, aunque eso no evitó que disfrutase del contacto.

Worick se consideraba un hombre con una buena agilidad mental por lo que no le costó adivinar las intenciones del ex mercenario. Intentaba calmarle, que volviera a su aclamada paz.

El Twilight se limitó a mirarle, en silencio, palpando con cierto afecto —así se lo transmitía a Worick— ese cabello rubio de textura fina y agradable. Ahora entendía una de las razones por las que era tan solicitado como gigoló.

Se mantuvieron así unos segundos.

— **Nicolas…**

¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre con rostro tan perturbado, mostrara aquella sencillez e ingenuidad tan influenciable en él? ¿Tan ajeno podía estar en aquellos momentos que, al recibir ese corto contacto por parte de su mejor amigo, regresara a la placidez que normalmente le envolvía?

Ambas respiraciones empezaron a agitarse.

Nicolas arrastró la espalda por la pared del callejón hasta el suelo, y bajó su mano hasta coger únicamente un mechón de aquel cabello rubio. Lo sujetó con ternura y curioso, sin saber si se le estaba permitido aquel íntimo toque.

Worick, conmovido, ladeó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de la proximidad entre ambos.

— **Hm…**

Titubeaban.

No se atrevían a hablar.

El roce fue inocuo, simple. Muy lento y delicado. Worick acarició sus labios de forma cauta, sin influir en aquel silencio que los aislaba de la realidad. O ellos así lo habían creado hasta finalmente sentirse de aquella forma. Juntaron los labios, indecisos y torpes, incrementando aquel _roce_ entre ambos mientras sentían cómo se volvían cada vez de un rojo más intenso.

Entretanto que mantenían ese ansiado contacto, degustando el sabor ajeno que nunca creyeron probar, Nicolas, de repente, sujetó con fuerza su espada. Worick sabía que, a pesar de ser sordo, sus ojos nunca descansaban, dándole la capacidad de percatarse de cualquier peligro con solamente echar un vistazo. Una demoníaca habilidad.

Una brisa gélida les despertó de su momentáneo letargo, deshaciendo aquel roce —que ninguno afirmaría— parar poco después escuchar unos pasos irregulares, que cada vez eran más audibles. Alguien se acercaba. Worick se preguntó si se trataría del negligente cliente.

— **Por fin os encontré…**

Por aquel oscuro callejón apareció un hombre, de mediana edad y con ropas descuidadas. Llevaba consigo lo que vendría a interpretarse como una tubería oxidaba e inestable con algo de moho en el extremo, iluminada por el ridículo reflejo producido de la farola, que escasamente a su vez dejaba entrever un rostro con ojeras.

— **¡Jodidos hijos de puta!**

Se vieron interrumpidos.  
 _Un grave error. Sobretodo sabiendo de su aburrimiento._

— **Mierda** —El susurro fue tan vago que no pudo ser legible por Nicolas mediante los labios.

El hombre tenía un rostro poco gentil e irritable, de expresión tiránica, aunque detrás de esa apariencia, pudieron predecir que el sujeto no se mostraba firme y que carecía de valor. Estaba alterado.

 _Parecía que estaba sometido a una lucha interior._

— **¡Os voy a joder la vida!** —Les apuntaba con la cañería. Sus manos temblaban, dándole un estado vulnerable, frágil.

Sus sospechas se enfocaron deprisa en aquel hombre. Le calibraron en silencio.  
¿Uso inapropiado de drogas ilícitas? Estaba mostrando los síntomas comunes.

— **¡No os dejaré escapar!**

Ambos Benriya se miraron entre sí, maldiciendo su poca fortuna.

— **¡Matasteis a mi hermano!**

Se sorprendieron. Les chocó esa acusación. No sabían qué decir, ¿cómo sabrían si era verdad?  
Quizá eso se debía a que el número de víctimas provocadas por ellos ya era una suma difícil de recordar. Después de todo, ellos aceptaban trabajos que se especializaban en ello... Y no era de extrañar que llegara un día en que alguien les enfrentara.

Notaban cómo se exaltaba, enfureciéndose por ese poco aprecio que los rostros de ambos hombres le mostraban. Nicolas le miró vagamente, percibiendo ese deseo de búsqueda y consumo compulsivo de drogas, y confirmó lo nocivas que podían ser hacia la persona adicta. Dudaba que aquel hombre volviera a mantener la calma; el rojo provocativo y ardiente de sus ojos, causado por una dilatación de ese mismo consumo de narcóticos, le hacía darse cuenta de que ese individuo no tenía salvación.

— **No durará mucho.**

Worick le confirmó su suposición.

Le observaban. Se encontraba fuera de sí.  
Les daba _lástima_. Pero ellos, mejor que nadie, sabían que a veces la vida era cruel. _Inhumana. Insufrible._ Y sucumbir a los fármacos era la solución para alejarse de los problemas, caer en la tentación de que así se evaporarían y no volverían a saber de ellos.

— **Cumpliré mi venganza, ¡os asesinaré!**

Les apuntó con la tubería, dispuesto a atacar, a pesar que sus pies se vieran poco firmes.

— **Ei, ei, tranquilízate…** —Miró con cierto desdén y una sonrisa al drogadicto, levantándose igual que su compañero—. **¿No crees que alguien podría hacerse daño con eso… _Nic_?** —Señaló el arma, con hilaridad, restándole importancia al asunto.

Nicolas puso el brazo delante del pecho ajeno, sin llegar a tocarle, indicando a Worick que no diera un paso más. El gigoló se quedó ahí, tomándose el tiempo para mirar aquel hombre enfrente de ellos.

— **Yo…m-me…ocupo…** —Estiraba las sílabas, con un débil siseo entre medias. Desenvainó su espada, y eso provocó que el drogata frunciera el ceño, malhumorado.

Worick quedó impresionado, ese lado sádico y despiadado que su compañero estaba a punto de mostrar siempre causaba lo mismo en él. Emoción. Sacó el tabaco del bolsillo —el poco que ya le quedaba—, dando su aprobación. Sabía que si aquel hombre de expresión tiránica estuviera en su sano juicio, nunca se hubiera propuesto enfrentarles, porque él sabía —mejor que nadie— que no podría domar y mucho menos detener a un monstruo cuando se disponía aniquilar. Y más si era llamado _Nicolas Brown_.

— **Y-Yo...haré desaparecer...t-tus problemas... _Imbécil._**

De un ligero e inalcanzable movimiento para el ojo humano, Nicolas rebanó el cuello ajeno, descuartizándolo, separando la cabeza del frígido cuerpo y sin dar opción al drogadicto para retractarse. Sonrió ante tal acto con tan poca delicadeza, que si un juez estuviera presente, el último adjetivo que utilizaría sería _absolución_. El eco del cuerpo cayendo al suelo no se hizo esperar, interrumpiendo aquel calmado silencio, igual que la cañería.

Con paso marcado junto con esa mirada distante, Nicolas dejó atrás el cuerpo troceado en dos, yéndose del callejón.

— **Oye** –quiso captar su atención— **, recuérdame que la próxima vez, aunque nos aburramos, no aceptemos el primer encargo _mierda_ que tengamos** —Dio una calada al cigarro de nuevo.

Nicolas solamente presentó una cínica sonrisa a un par de metros enfrente, mostrando esa lealtad y compañerismo —si se podía considerar así— que les llevaba uniendo desde hacía mucho tiempo mientras que Worick se quedaba agachado observando el cuerpo descompuesto, como si ver esa masa sólida fuera algo natural en su vida. El cuerpo se encontraba completamente dañado y la sangre fluía cada vez con mayor rapidez por el firme y frío cemento.

Se desangró con rapidez. Muerte instantánea.

 _Nicolas Brown siempre tan radical._

— **Volvamos ya al apartamento** —Worick se colocó al lado de su compañero.

Aún les quedaba un rato para llegar a su hogar.

Caminar por aquellas calles, impregnadas de oscuridad, parecía que estuvieran en las puertas de la desesperación. _Abandonados de la mano de dios._ La soledad se apegaba al cuerpo y no abandonaba.

Pero, lejos de la realidad, ellos amaban el peligro que se respiraba en cada paso que daban.  
Era algo que necesitaban. Sino su _buen día_ no estaría completo.

Worick pasó su brazo por el cuello de Nicolas, rodeándole y atrayéndole más a sí.

— **¿Crees que Ale- _chan_ nos habrá preparado la cena~?**

Nicolas sonrió, de ese modo que el gigoló solamente provocaba.  
Levantó la barbilla, aprovechando esa cercanía producida por Worick y le robó un exitoso beso.

— **Hoy…fue un buen…día.**

Con apacible paso dejaron ahí el cuerpo inerte que cada vez se tornaba más frío, insulso, solamente siendo acompañado de una pequeña frase escrita con aquel líquido escarlata de la propia víctima, mostrando la evidencia de que ellos eran los causantes.

" _…así es cómo los chicos traviesos  
matan el aburrimiento…_"

Mensaje desgarrador.  
Como los autores.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

No sé cómo acabé haciendo esto, pero de verdad adoré escribir entre Nicolas y Worick porque ya llevaba tiempo enamorada de ellos y quería plasmar su buena amistad en un oneshot.

Considero que es bastante simple y corto, es decir, no es lo más extenso que he escrito aunque eso me gusta y en parte es lo que buscaba. Intenté ser precisa y no entrar en detalles irrelevantes, dando frescura y "velocidad", algo bastante frecuente en el anime. También, quise darle ese toque 100% Gangsta, con esto me refiero a que no sé si considerarlo del todo como un oneshort romántico, porque puse un poco de ese lado "oscuro" que se aprecia en la serie.

De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado.

Nos vemos,

Akari Etsu.


End file.
